This Land
by Resident Goddess
Summary: Slightly AU; Things turn out differently when Nakoma goes to Chief Powhatan instead of Kocoum when worried about Pocahontas.


**This Land  
Rated: PG  
By: Resident Goddess**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Pocahontas and all its corresponding characters and elements belong to Disney. This story belongs to me, along with any original characters that pop up. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this story.**

**Summary: Slightly AU; Things turn out differently when Nakoma goes to Chief Powhatan instead of Kocoum when worried about Pocahontas.**

**Author's Note: Nakoma is my favorite character, and therefore, most of this story is from her point of view. The story picks up in late fall, just after John Smith has been taken back to England, and word of his death has reached the village. It will go through winter, then spring, and finally summer. We'll see where it leads from there.**

**Here's something of what you can expect in the future: John Smith ^_^;;**

**Response is appreciated! Just send it to Kathleengrl@hotmail.com! Thank ya bunches!**

*******

Colorful leaves danced in late season's wind and brushed against Nakoma's arms and bare midriff as she sat before the great river one early morning. The sun was just peaking over the far hills and letting its light flow across the water to come to rest at Nakoma's bare feet. It flew across the cornfields, now bare from the harvest, and sneaked its way into the smoke-holes of the huts of the village. It made beautiful patterns on Nakoma's skin through the trees, and warmed her face as it rose.

In this time before the village awoke and the quietness still settled about the village, Nakoma took her alone time. Soon, it would be too cold in the mornings to go out, and so she took as much time as she could for herself. Not even the animals bothered her; it was a time to let her spirit loose and take in the surrounding, guiding whispers of her ancestors, leading her on the path of life. Recently, that path had been muddled, and Nakoma wasn't sure if it was ever going to be the same again. 

Nakoma rose and turned away from the sunlight, her head inclined as she whispered a prayer to her ancestors and the spirits of the river. She now faced the village, which was just starting to awaken. Smoke drifted from scattered smoke-holes around the village as the men awoke to start their day's work of hunting and preparing for winter. Some would kiss their loved ones goodbye, maybe touch a cheek before eating a hurried breakfast and setting out for the day. Nakoma looked to the hut that she shared with Pocahontas, her best friend and cousin. No smoke drifted from the smoke-hole, and Nakoma let her eyes fall downcast. Pocahontas always used to awaken before everyone else in the village. Now it was hard for her to get up in the morning. John Smith's death weighed heavily on her soul.

***

The trek to the hut that Nakoma and Pocahontas shared was a short one, but Nakoma still managed to bump into elders of the village and others that awoke early. One such person that passed her on the path was Sudee, an ancient woman that had taken it upon herself to become Pocahontas' mentor. She inquired on the behalf of the Native American princess, and then stopped beating around the bush.

"I want you to tell Pocahontas that she's not to be late to my home again today. We all need her help with those preserves, and it's about time she got back into the swing of things." The woman gave a short nod, which made the loose skin on her face and chin bounce with the effort. 

"I will tell her, Sudee." Nakoma said, inclining her head and returning to the path. Had Pocahontas been late to Sudee's home again? Where could she possibly disappear off to all the time? Did she think that they wouldn't notice her missing presence? All these questions filtered through Nakoma's mind as she made her way to the hut, worrying her thumbnail. She was so engrossed in her worry about Pocahontas that she didn't notice another presence approach her.

"Nakoma," a deep voice said, and she looked up into the onyx eyes of Kocoum, who was looking at her with slight concern. She immediately tried to reclaim her dignity. She dropped her hand and stood up straighter; the warrior stood nearly a head taller than she did, and she did not relish the height difference. "Sinopa told me to come to you with my request." Kocoum said, "I need a new winter blanket...I've all the materials, the skins just need to be softened and sewn."

Nakoma nodded, her mind still on Pocahontas, but pulling away to think of the task at hand. Of course Sinopa would send Kocoum to her; she was almost finished with Takoda's moccasins, and would need something to keep her busy until the preserves were completely stocked. It had been decided years before that Nakoma's talent with the needle would not be wasted during the fall and winter months. Instead of preserving berries and other foods for the winter, Nakoma would put her hands to use and provide for the village in the manner of sewing and tanning. 

"That's fine...you can bring them over later this morning," she said, and Kocoum nodded once in a very stoic manner before walking back through the village, the opposite way Nakoma had come.

All distractions aside, Nakoma pulled open the skin that was the door of the wigwam and entered quietly. The place was silent, and the only light came from the smoke-hole in the ceiling, and the small candle that Nakoma had left burning when she left that morning. She made a mental note to make more candles before she approached Pocahontas' bed to wake her.

Pocahontas' face was relaxed with sleep, and her breathing came calm and quiet. The deerskin blanket was pulled tightly around her face, and Nakoma knew that they would soon have to bring out the winter sleeping skins, for the nights were getting colder. There was a small indentation on Pocahontas' other side, where Meeko had slept earlier that night. No doubt the creature was out and about, stealing breakfast and making trouble. 

Nakoma touched Pocahontas' brow softly, and the princess' eyes opened slowly as she groggily awakened. She smiled a little at the open look on Nakoma's face and propped herself up on an elbow. "Time to get up already?"

"Yes," Nakoma said, standing up from her squatting position. "After breakfast you're going straight to Sudee's longhouse. She says that she doesn't want you to be late again."

Pocahontas groaned and rolled over on the skin she was sleeping on, burying her head under the covers. Nakoma ignored the act of childishness, as she did many of Pocahontas' antics, and stoked the fire to put on breakfast. A few moments later, Pocahontas was up and dressing as she pulled the covers back over the skin to make her bed presentable.

"You've found me out, then." Pocahontas said with a yawn as she sat by the fire, a cup of hot water in her hands, which she sipped quietly. Nakoma nodded as she broke off a piece of bread and put it on a plate with some fish, caught the night before. 

"You can have all the time to yourself that you want after the harvest." Nakoma said quietly, and Pocahontas looked up sharply.

"You're one to talk, I know you go out early just to be alone every day." Pocahontas sounded slightly resentful, but the normal fire in her voice was lost, it had been since word had come of John Smith's death.

"But I don't skip out on my duties, like you do," Nakoma pointed out, trying to get her point across. This only made Pocahontas more cross, a state of mind she had been in a lot lately from lack of sleep. Pocahontas' dark eyes narrowed as she watched Nakoma retrieve fresh water for herself, and sit down across the fire. 

"That's just because you don't _have_ proper duties." Pocahontas said, her voice lowered. Nakoma wasn't sure what to say to that. She had always thought that the tanning, preparing and sewing of animal skins was more work than making preserves, but perhaps it didn't seem that way to Pocahontas. She bit her lip and lowered her eyes. Certainly tanning hides was nothing compared to keeping peace between two different races.

"I'm sorry," Pocahontas said quickly, and moved to sit next to Nakoma, "I'm not angry with you,"

"I know. You are still upset about John Smith's death. I understand." Nakoma replied, and Pocahontas blinked away tears that had begun to cloud her vision.

"It is so unbelievable." Pocahontas said, not looking Nakoma in the eyes, "They said it was an accident, but that's impossible! John would never--"

"Pocahontas..." Nakoma said, breaking in, "John Smith was a man, just like anyone else...everyone makes mistakes and can have accidents--"

"Not him!" Pocahontas said, the tears flowing freely now, "Not him, Nakoma." She reached out and cried into the crook of Nakoma's neck. The younger girl tried to soothe the crying princess by rubbing her back and whispering comforting words, but she was having problems keeping the tears out of her own voice. Pocahontas' distress made her heart sore.

Suddenly, Pocahontas pulled back and wiped the tears from her cheeks and eyes, and sat up straight. "It is time to put the past behind me." She said in a strong voice that Nakoma had not heard her use for many moons, "It is time to move on."

***

Nakoma watched Pocahontas stand and walk to the door of the longhouse. Without a word, she was gone, leaving Nakoma on her knees by the firepit, shaken and feeling terrible. John Smith had been a good man, and Pocahontas was still in love with him. It didn't take a shaman to see what was wrong with the beautiful native, and Nakoma wanted to believe that Pocahontas could pull herself out of it alone. She just wasn't sure that she could.

Brushing herself off and wiping a rogue tear off her face, Nakoma rose and walked to a corner where stray scraps of skins lay discarded. Beside these were a nearly completed pair of moccasins, which Nakoma picked up and carried to the door, into the sunlight where she could see to work properly. She fished the bone-needle out of her pocket and began to sew the final seams. 

"Pocahontas..." she muttered to herself, "don't go and so something r--" She paused and looked up. A shadow had fallen on her work. Because of her foul temperament, Nakoma was going to tell whoever was blocking her sunlight to move, be they elder or child. When she looked up, however, she almost smiled. Kocoum, while a fine warrior, was clearly not adept at domestic life. He looked awfully out of place with a stack of awkward, hard skins in his arms.

"Where should I put these?" He asked,

"Anywhere," she said, standing up as he bent to put the skins down. "Is there anything...special you want with it?" She asked in an awkward manner, wishing she hadn't sent Pocahontas away so quickly. The taller girl had always known how to deal with Kocoum, but Nakoma hadn't. She could barely face him--she'd lied to him, to his face. And the worst thing was...he knew about her lie, and he wouldn't say anything. Nakoma wanted to blame the whole thing on Pocahontas, but the practical side of her knew that Pocahontas hadn't made her lie...she'd just liked _for_ her. She could have told the truth, and things might have turned out differently.

Kocoum was giving Nakoma ha mild look, like he was thinking on something very hard. Nakoma shifted under his patient gaze, and wrung her hands as she waited for his answer. "No," he said thoughtfully, his eyes still trying to connect with hers. She didn't look up, she couldn't let him see her shame. She didn't let _anyone_ see that.

"You're very good," Kocoum said in a different voice, surprising Nakoma into looking up at him. But the calculating look was gone, and it was _him_ that was looking away this time. "I've seen some of your other work." He walked away with something like a self-satisfied smile on his face. Nakoma still stood with her mouth slightly agape, and realized too late that she had forgotten to say thank you.

***

When the sun was finally beginning to dip below the horizon, Pocahontas traveled the well-beaten path to the central hub where her hut was located. Nakoma had disappeared inside the hut, and Pocahontas poked her head in to see that she was stoking the fire and getting dinner ready. Flit buzzed about her head, and she batted absentmindedly at him as she poked the fire. Pocahontas smiled warmly to see her friend in this manner. When Nakoma was alone, she didn't wear the emotional mask that she usually did when around people. She was so serious and practical when around others, but that was only half her personality. 

Meeko, who had been sniffing around Pocahontas' feet, poked his own head into the hut and grinned. He was beginning to smell the hotcakes that Nakoma was cooking, and without even a look in Pocahontas' direction, he made a beeline for the fire. Nakoma, luckily, saw him and picked him up by the scruff of his neck to look him in the face and give her trademark scowl. "Go steal from someone else." She said, and dropped him unceremoniously on the floor. Pocahontas couldn't help but laugh.

At the sound, Nakoma looked up from her work and smiled, "Good, you're back. Would you watch these? I have to go take Takoda his moccasins."

"Nuna's coming by for dinner," Pocahontas said, pulling a blanket over her shoulders, "You might not have to take them to him. You know how he trails her."

Nakoma nodded knowingly, "I'll make extra food then,"

"Let me," Pocahontas said, moving to the fire, "You're tired." She could see the dark lines under her friend's eyes, and the weary way that she moved. How long had Nakoma been like this? Why hadn't she noticed?

Nakoma nodded gratefully and walked to the door, which was tied open. Pocahontas watched her friend out of the corner of her eye as she turned the cakes. She'd been so caught up in John Smith's death, that she hadn't realized the health and mental stability of those close to her. How was her father? Her other friends? Pocahontas was grateful to move on, finally, and start worrying about things other than herself. There would always be a special place in her heart for John, but she knew that it was time to move on. The souls of the dead needed to rest, and she would let John's do so.

***

The sun seemed to fall down behind the horizon as Nakoma watched, entranced. Sunset made golden rays shoot across the sky as the sun made a spectacular display of dying, as it did every night. Nakoma had a feeling that it would be the last show of the season, for she felt the weather change. Clouds grew to the west, and moisture clung in the air with the coolness that always came with dusk. 

In the distance, two figures approached. One was a young woman, slightly older than Nakoma herself, and one, a young man. The woman walked teasingly, her hips swaying as she smiled at passer-by. The man walked slightly awkwardly, almost clumsily, and his eyes never left the girl before him. She paid him no mind. 

As she saw Nakoma in the distance, she waved and smiled. Nakoma twitched her lips into a small smile. She did not think highly of Nuna.

"I brought some berries I snitched." Nuna said as she reached Nakoma, waggling a basket that the younger girl hadn't noticed she had. "Is Pocahontas inside?" She said, and without waiting for an answer, walked into the hut, leaving the young man outside to look quietly on.

"I have your moccasins, Takoda." Nakoma said. For some reason, this brought a smile to the youth's face. Nakoma raised an eyebrow, but ducked inside the hut to retrieve the moccasins. Nuna was busy talking to Pocahontas, her arms flailing in an elaborative way. Pocahontas shot a desperate look at Nakoma, but she just smiled and waggled her fingers at her. 

"Here you are," she said to Takoda, who was standing in the same place that she had left him. He accepted the moccasins with a small bow and slipped them on. "You're staying for dinner, too?" Nakoma asked suspiciously. She wasn't in the mood to entertain guests. She was tired after a hard day's work, and she was in no state of mind to listen to Nuna's gossip and endure Takoda's silence. The handsome but awkward young hunter nodded, the bear teeth on his necklace clattering.

Nakoma sighed in what she hoped wasn't in an exasperated way and went to make the outdoor fire. Her hut and Pocahontas' was too small to entertain guests, and being outside with a fire during this time of the season wasn't wise. The light was fading rapidly.

"All right," Pocahontas said loudly as she came out the door, moving quickly to position herself on the other side of the fire than Nuna. "Looks like everything's ready here." She set the cakes on a rock by the fire and nearly stuffed one in Nuna's face, hoping to quiet her, Nakoma suspected. Meeko came by and swiped a cake, but Nakoma didn't have the heart or the energy to reprimand him. Percy growled from nearby at the raccoon, who ran off without sharing. A chase ensued. 

"You know," Nuna said, her mouth full as she sat down on a stump by the fire, which was now blazing warmly, "I've been hearing a lot of rumors about the growing Blackfoot aggression."

Nakoma groaned inwardly. Nuna was famous for her 'gossip', and most of the time, it was untrue. Hopefully this was the case. Nakoma hated fighting with their neighbors, and even the thought of Blackfoot aggression made her nervous. Nuna must have caught Nakoma's annoyed look, because she frowned and swallowed before speaking, "It's true!" she said, looking from Pocahontas to Nakoma, "The captains and Chief Powhatan are discussing it right now! I passed Village Circle when I came."

Nakoma saw Pocahontas cringe, and she felt her heart rate heighten. Nuna wouldn't lie when they could directly prove her wrong, though it was possible the captains and chief were meeting over some other issue. Perhaps stronger security against the pale men during the winter. Nakoma worried a lot about that.

"Show me." Pocahontas said, the new moonlight playing on her stern-featured face. Her voice was hard and assessing. Nuna shrank slightly.

"Pocahontas..." Nakoma started, but her voice failed. Pocahontas was staring at Nuna, who was trying hard not to look her in the eye. After a long moment of silence, Nuna finally nodded, and rose from her seat. It was dark enough now, Nakoma knew, that they could get to Village Circle without being spotted. If they moved quietly.

Nuna moved quickly away, leading the way to Village Center. Pocahontas followed, and after along debate with herself, Nakoma did also. Takoda watched them leave silently, and when Nakoma looked back, he was gone. Nakoma wished that she had his intelligence.

***

**Author's Note: This is probably going to end up being many chapters, as you can see. John Smith next chapter, probably! If you're slightly confused about the timeline, read on. If you want to wait to figure it out for yourself, discontinue reading now ^_^**

**The Timeline/Alternate-ness of the plot: As said in the summary, Nakoma goes to Chief Powhatan instead of Kocoum when she's worried about Pocahontas. Chief Powhatan is much more diplomatic than Kocoum was (as we saw in the movie), and didn't get himself shot by Thomas. Instead, he took John Smith back to the village, and told Thomas to return to Ratcliffe with the message that John would be the first to die. Things progress from here-on as they did in the movie.**

**The main point is, Kocoum didn't get killed.**

**Still confused? E-mail me.**


End file.
